minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Coffinhoul
A coffin in Minecraft.......strange, right? I am Aaronmythunter to those who haven't met me. I like writing stories. This is fake, so don't think about it and you are safe to ever go to any graveyard. And also, please don't tell everyone that this is real. Incoming User..... Connecting to Minecraft chat. Please wait........ Successful. (static) He.....llo?zzz....... Can you hear mezzzz?......... (static) Can you hear me? Someone........zzzzzz(static) Anyonezzz......(static)Anyzz(static... Thank god. Satan is coming for me. It isn't really Satan, but it's someonezzzz...... (static) Minecraft is haunted! A mystery is here, and I don't have much time to chat with you. You are lucky to found me. Never open the file named "C0FF1N." The virus will implant itself into your computer and haunt you. Because the virus is not a virus. A satanic virus. I will tell the story. I was playing minecraft on Xbox 360. My friend also was playing with me online. We were building a tree house. We were the only players. Nothing strange happened. I was playing with a file implanted I found a day ago. After we finished, a villager with bloody crying eyes approached us. My friend creeped out. He chatted to me what the heck is this only to get a scary reply from the entity:"Come in close." I came closer. "Closer." I moved some inches to it and the villager's texture reformed itself to a horrible grinning face. I screamed and the villager threw me in minecraft into some sort of a box. The lid of it closed. I was trapped! I tried to break it, but didn't work. The interior was pitch black and I started dying in minecraft. I realized there wasn't any ventilation in the box. But you don't die of losing ventilation in minecraft, but I was. I died, and I respawned in a prison with bloody floors. My friend was there too, in another cell. Other cells were empty. There was only a torch placed 3 blocks away from us. Creepy noises were playing. Suddenly, my cell opened. So do my friend's. I ran out and saw a juke box near my cell. There was a chest beside it. I opened it, and saw the disc 11. My friend was running around, trying to find a way out. I put the disc 11 in, and the creepy thing played, but something was not right. Someone was panting and breathing heavily. There were like banging wood noises, and I could hear exhaling and inhailing. I suppose the "host" was stuck in a non-ventilation area. The heavy breathing noise continued for about 5 minutes, until there was silence and the music ended. I figured it out. The villager we saw must've put someone in the other coffin way before I did. I ran to some cells, and found coffins. Bloody ones. It was openable, and I opened one......... Only to reveal a steve model inside, without eyes. Nor white eyes like Herobrine. After about 4 sec, the Steve eyes opened and revealed phantom eyes. I screamed and my friend quit the game. I was alone. The steve stood up and made endermen screams. It somehow chopped my head in minecraft and I couldn't respawn. He took my corpse and put it into a coffin. He then said in a real voice "YOU ARE NEXT IN REAL LIFE, MORTAL." I closed minecraft. I hid under my bed, and started crying. Suddenly, my door crashed open. It was the villager and the Steve. They whispered to each other, but they didn't see me. Think, think. What shall I do? 1.Stay hidden. It will make you safe. 2.Do a distraction and run! Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix